Forbidden Love
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sequel to A miracle gone wrong. Sarah just meets Seth yet knows she loves. He feels the same way but neither of them are human nor the same species, so their love is not allowed will they go against laws to get together or will their love kill them. R & R
1. Strange Attractions

Ch.1 Strange Attractions

Sarah'sPOV

It had been two years since my father had come back into the picture and his family with it. I was glad that that had happened, but when I look at my parents and see the love they have for one another I feel like a part of me is missing. That all changed the next day.

I was still in school and was now a junior (again), and today, of all days, we got new students.

At first I could care less, until they walked in. Well actually I only had eyes for one of them.

He was about maybe 6'1 to my 5'6, he had blonde hair going over one eye in a messy stray but it was absolutely gorgeous.

From what you could see he had on a black hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath that showed off his six-pack.

But none of that was why I couldn't stop staring at him.

His eyes were a deep green and they looked like emeralds the way they seemed to sparkle.

I barely caught his name, because he took that moment to look at me and my heart felt like it had jumped out of my chest.

He looked at me like I figured I was looking at him and then he smiled.

One word went through my head 'Seth'

I smiled back at him and then I realized I had missed where the teacher had put them because he came and sat down next to me.

Since we were in biology we were at lab tables so we were sitting pretty close.

When he sat next to me I thought my heart would stop, but then I noticed something different in his scent.

He wasn't human and he wasn't a vampire, so what was he?

At that moment I made it my priority to find out.

I almost didn't catch the words that he said next.

"Hello, I'm Seth, and you would be?"

"I'm Sarah."

"That's a beautiful name, if you don't mind me saying so."

Not only was he handsome but he had manners.

Nothing could make this day any more perfect I thought.

The only thing though was that I knew I was blushing, how embarrassing.

"Thank you." I said composing myself.

"Your welcome."

We had to end our conversation because at that moment Mr. Varner, our teacher decided that he would call on me for a question.

I regretfully turned away from Seth and answered the teacher.

He looked shocked that I had heard him but then moved on to get another unsuspecting victim.

I laughed inwardly thanking my dad's ability to read minds and that it was passed on to me.

Seth'sPOV

I walked into the classroom with the others and waited until the teacher had finished introducing us.

When he was about to say my name I felt someone's gaze on me and turned to see the most gorgeous girl ever looking at me.

She was about 5'6 or 5'7, had radiant brown hair down to her waist with red highlights, she was wearing a red striped shirt that had a black broken heart on it that made all of her curves come out.

But none of that was why I was looking at her, her eyes were a mixture of blue and gold that made it look like the sky one minute and the next like fallen leaves.

I felt the strangest thing and realized she was my imprint.

I was actually really happy, but the problem was would she reject me.

I smiled at her and watched as she smiled back.

It was the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen and that was no exaggeration.

I walked over to her when the teacher said I would sit next to her, but I didn't catch her name so when I sat down I said,

"Hello, I'm Seth, and you would be?"

"I'm Sarah." she said, and her voice sounded so musical and soft.

"That's a beautiful name, if you don't mind me saying so." I said, trying to be a gentleman.

I watched as she blushed and realized that I would have to get her to do that more often.

I then noticed that her scent wasn't of a humans, but then what is she.

'It doesn't repulse me so it's not a vampires and it's also not a werewolves so what is?' she I thought to myself.

I knew that since she was my imprinted that if we were ever going to be together then I would have to find out what she is.

Then I barely caught as she thanked me and so I welcomed.

Unfortunately she had to look away when the teacher asked her a question and I was only a little surprised when she got the answer right when she wasn't even paying attention.

After class was over I walked her to lunch and she sat with my group and when I asked her about her friends she said that they wouldn't mind.

Right when we were heading to our next class I said,

"Hey Sarah, after school would you like to go get something to eat."

I watched her expression carefully.

At first she seemed happy but then it changed to worry.

"I can't, my parents wouldn't let me. Sorry. Maybe some other time though."

I nodded confused by why her parents wouldn't let her and then I headed for gym while she went the opposite way.

When she went the other way I felt like I was missing a part of me.

Sarah'sPOV

I was on my way to my next class and I had just left Seth in the hallway.

I knew that since he wasn't human that mom and dad wouldn't approve, they probably wouldn't approve even if he was human.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

I knew that I had feelings for me and he obviously liked me too, so how were we to be together when I wasn't human and I didn't even know what he was.

All through my last period I kept thinking of ways we could be together but came up with nothing.

I was really depressed and felt like I wasn't whole again until I saw him after class.

He was leaning against the wall looking like a model more than anyone should have the right to.

I don't know why I did what I did next but I'm not regretting it.

I ran to him and hugged him.

After I realized what I had done I pulled back horrified, thinking what I had done was way to soon.

But when I looked up at him he was happy and was laughing softly .

I glared at him and he immediately shut up.

But then he put his arms around me and pulled me into another hug.

This time I was surprised.

Apparently he had no problem with what I had done and that's why he did it again.

I was really disappointed when we had to pull away so we could go home.

On the way out of the building I said,

"Thanks."

He looked at me puzzled and said,

"For what?"

I wanted to say for not pushing me away, but then said,

"For being yourself around me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

What he did next I'll never forget nor saw it coming.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a soft sweet kiss.

It felt like fireworks were going off inside me and neither of us were prepared for my reaction.  
(Remind you of anyone hint hint)

I put my arms around his neck and buried my hands into his hair and he did the same bringing me closer to his body.

Eventually we pulled away for breathe but we were both very satisfied with the kiss and I knew then that no matter what my parents said I would be with him.

"Hey, Seth, how about we have that date tomorrow."

He looked at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen and kissed me again, more gently this time and then pulled away before I had a chance to respond.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes then pecked him on the cheek before going to my car.

Once I was in my car I looked over to his car and with a huge smile on my face I waved goodbye.


	2. The rejection

Ch.2 The Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Behind these hazel eyes and I know I changed the color of the eyes.

Sarah'sPOV

On my drive home I realized how much pain in my heart it was when he wasn't with me. It was like he was my other whole and with him not by my side I was only half the person I once was.

I parked my black SUV in the driveway behind the other four cars: Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's convertible, Dad's Volvo, and Carlisle's mustang.

As soon as I stepped out of the car Bella and Edward were right in front of me.

I didn't know what was going on but I kind of figured it was because Seth's scent was all over me so I started laughing like when you get caught and said,

"Um, hello, is something wrong." I said in fake innocent.

Bella was the first one to talk and she said in a tone that I had never heard before and it kind of freaked me out.

"Why do you smell like werewolf?" She practically snarled.

'So that's what he is' I thought to myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know any werewolves." I said which was half truth.

I didn't really know them, I mean I just met them.

"Don't lie to us?" Edward snarled a little more intimidating than mom.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm leaving." I said and turned towards my car once again.

Right when I got the door open a hand as fast as lightning shot out and slammed it.

I turned around and said,

"I'm practically an adult you can't do this to me. My life is none of your business."

"You aren't to ever see them again." Edward said.

"Watch me." I said near tears.

"You won't be allowed back here if you do."

"Fine I'll just leave."

That's when dad did something he'd never done before.

He slapped me across the face.

Some of the tears spilled over as I yelled.

"I hate you both, stay out of my life."

And with that I got in my car and drove.

Looking back I saw mom in dad's embrace dry sobbing.

I felt bad for a second then it went away.

I knew I had to find Seth.

But when I got into town I stopped at the park, knowing I couldn't go to him.

He was a werewolf and I belonged to vampire family.

If we were together it could start a blood feud.

The question was was it worth it. I looked out the window and saw him and knew it was worth it.

The only problem was he willing to do the same.

Seth'sPOV

I was now home and was just stepping into the house when I saw Sam and the others.

He didn't look to happy.

I instantly went on the defense.

"What happened." I said in a defensive tone.

He looked at me startled and then he glared at me.

He started to speak.

"The others told me about the girl."

I was confused and instantly protective of her.

"Yes, she my imprint."

"Well to bad then."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"What didn't your little girlfriend tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I said really confused.

"She a half-vampire. Both of her parents are vampires and so is the rest of her family."

I stiffened.

'How can that be?'

"You lie." I growled out in a half whisper.

"Why don't you go ask her."

"I will." I said and turned around to leave.

I got all the way to the park before I stopped.

I got out of my car and went to sit on the porch.

I thought to myself.

'How can I just ask her if she's a half-vampire. What if I did and she's not, she would think I was crazy. But what if she is...' I cut that thought off because I didn't want to think about it.

I grew up learning to hate them. If she's one I can't be with her no matter what.

I looked up from where I was sitting and noticed her car there and inside she was there.

I got up and walked over to her and knocked on the window.

She was looking straight at me and rolled the window down.

When I looked into her eyes I knew that it was true. She was a half-vampire and I was in love with her. How stupid of me.

My eyes turned cold and I tensed.

I growled out.

"Your part vampire, bloodsucker."

I could see the pain in her eyes and almost regretted it.

The pain instantly turned to hatred.

"Well you're a werewolf, mutt."

'I can't believe I thought I loved you. You're nothing but a cold hearted parasite.' I thought.

"Whatever happened us earlier needs to be forgotten, because it meant nothing and it will never mean anything."

"Already forgotten." She said and without another word spoken she sped out of there.

My heart sunk she was out of my life and it was my fault because I couldn't accept her.

I shook my head and thought,

'I will move on and find someone else.'

Sarah'sPOV

When he said that it felt like my heart had been stabbed over and over.

He didn't love me enough to stay with me.

He wanted me gone and he said he never felt anything for me.

At least I knew that was a lie, because when we kissed I knew he felt what I had felt.

But know he didn't want anything to do with me so I would grant his wish.

I would never speak to him again and move on with someone else.

I pulled up to the house and got out.

This time my parents weren't there.

'Good' I thought, 'Now I won't have to deal with their 'I told you'

Instead of walking inside I jumped up to my window and went through it.

I immediately went to my bed and sat down trying to decide if I should sing my song out for my misery.

Then I started to sing:

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

After the song was over I cried myself to sleep.

Seth'sPOV

After Sarah left I went out into the woods and changed into my wolf form.

A giant black wolf with some gray. I howled out my agony and started sprinting towards her home.

Right when I got near her house I heard the most sad song and I knew that it was her.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these golden eyes

I listened to her heartfelt song and knew that I had caused her pain, but I also knew that even though we loved each other there was no way for us to be together.

I ran home and went inside the others had been able to hear my thoughts and they knew it was a hard time for me, but they wouldn't ever really know how much it hurt to let her go.

"It was for the best." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Esme said.

I knew that Esme and the others were sorry.

Especially Jake considering what happened to him.

I kind of find it ironic that the one he loved, Bella, was my imprints mom.

On second thought that's pretty disturbing.

I nodded to them and then went to my room.

I didn't think I would get any sleep, but when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Sarah'sPOV

It was morning and I knew that I would have to face him at school.

That did not mean I would have to acknowledge him.

I still did not want to face my parents, especially Edward, but I knew now would be better than later.

I quickly got ready for school and went downstairs and found my parents on the living room couch.

I walked in and said,

"You were right about them. I promise never to see them again."

Edward nodded and Bella said,

"I know right now it hurts dear, but soon you'll find someone better than him. And when you do you'll know."

Mom always knew what it was really about.

"Thanks mom, I hope that's true." I said and gave her a hug.

I still hadn't forgiven Edward yet.

I turned to leave when he spoke up,

"Sarah, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I just wanted you to be safe and I knew that they would cause you pain."

I turned to him with a small smile and said,

"Thanks for trying to protect me." I gave him a quick hug and said,

"Well I'd better get to school. See you when I get back."

They nodded and I headed off, already dreading the day ahead.


	3. Jealousy

Ch.3 Jealously

Sarah'sPov

I pulled my black SUV into the school parking lot and parked as far away from **his** car as possible.

I got out of my car and walked straight to the my homeroom not really seeing anyone around me.

As soon as I got to homeroom and went to sit at my seat I realized that in Biology I would have to sit next to him, because we were lab partners for the rest of the year.

All through first and second period I was trying to come up with a way to convince the office to let me trade my third period for any other subject, when the bell rang signaling it was time for third period.

I walked as slowly as possible to the door to biology but unfortunately I still made it there.

I walked inside and walked over to our table and was thankful he wasn't there yet.

I got my journal out and started scribbling in it about my latest song.

I always wrote when I was either nervous, sad, or angry.

Right now I was all three of those things.

I got to my thirds line when I felt his presence next to me.

I didn't acknowledge him though.

I almost looked up when I heard a female's giggle right next to him, but I managed to restrain myself.

What did I care, he wasn't mine. He could date whoever he wanted to.

In fact today I think I'll get myself a new boyfriend.

During Biology it was easy to ignore him because we were watching that they hadn't shown in all the years that I had been a junior.

A couple of times I thought I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't want to check because I knew it would most probably hurt me.

I sighed in relief when the lights came on and the bell rang.

I was out of their before anyone else not caring if I looked human or not.

I just wanted away from him, but unfortunately I ran into someone, knocking us both down.

What was really embarrassing was that I landed on top of them and was staring directly into their eyes.

Their eyes were almost as gorgeous as Seth's.

I shook my head getting him out of my head.

The guy's eyes were a deep blue, like a sapphire.

They were most entrancing.

I got up off him and held out a hand, while saying,

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

As he took my hand and got up, I started to look over his appearance.

He was about 6'0 feet tall and had shoulder length black hair pulled back.

He was slightly tanned and was wearing blue jeans with a rip on the right side and his shirt was green that went perfectly with his hair.

"It's fine." He said.

"I'm Sarah, and you are?" I asked feeling really safe around him.

"I'm Shawn." He paused for a second then started again.

"I know this might sound really forward, but would you like to have lunch with me then maybe after school go see a movie."

At that moment I noticed Seth in the background watching with some blonde tramp on his arm.

"I would love to." I said while taking his hand and walking with him down the hall talking.

I knew he was mad I could hear him growling lowly.

I laughed inwardly.

Well you have your blonde tramp and I have this wonderful new guy.

I guess were both happier apart.

Seth'sPOV

I walked into Biology with Rebecca, the girl I had met that morning, and saw **her.**

I knew she would be here, but that did not mean that my heart didn't feel like it was dying every time I saw her.

I sat down at the seat next to her and I knew she knew that I was there, but she wasn't acknowledging my presence.

Rebecca got on top of the lab table and started to talk to me.

I wasn't really paying attention to her.

I was to busy thinking about the beautiful brunette next to me.

I said something to Rebecca and she giggled.

I watched as Sarah fought off the urge to look.

I smirked and turned my full attention to Rebecca.

I started flirting with her, but nothing made Sarah look at us.

I sighed in disappointment.

Then thankfully Mr. Varner started class.

Unfortunately it was a movie and the lights were off and I could feel a strange connection between us, like an electricity shock.

I kept to my side of the lab ble and sighed in relief as the lights went on and the bell rang.

I heard as Sarah grabbed her things and raced out of their like the devil was on her heels.

I was kind of disappointed, but it's better that we didn't talk.

As I was grabbing my things Rebecca came up to me and we walked out of the classroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Sarah with another guy flirting with him.

I growled lowly and thought one word,

'Mine.'

I had to control myself so I didn't go after him.

When he asked her out I wanted to kill him and figured she'd say no, but when she said yes I was seriously plotting his death.

I watched her take his hand and walk towards the cafeteria.

I barely heard Rebecca calling my name.

I turned to her with an idea.

"Hey Rebecca, how about we go to the movies this afternoon."

She beamed at me and nodded her head.

I took her hand and walked with her to the cafeteria.

RPOV

I saw the hot new guy Seth from yesterday sitting at the table alone and wondered where his little girlfriend went off to.

I walked up to him going to seduce him so he would leave her and go with me.

"Hi, you're Seth are you not?"

"Yes, and you are?" He asked in a pain filled voice.

I was confused what was wrong with him.

"I'm Rebecca. So where are you from?"

I got him to start a conversation with me and soon I had him pretty much cheered up and knew that my plan was working.

As the bell rang I was shocked to see him take my hand so we could go to class.

On our walk there I asked,

"What about Sarah, I thought she was your girlfriend?" I asked really confused.

"No she isn't." I smiled inwardly.

This was to easy.

During first and second period we talked so much it was like we had known each other for years.

I was worried when third period came because he would be sitting next to her.

My fears were confirmed when he didn't really pay attention to me but more on her, though they didn't talk.

But then when he started talking to me again, my fears went away.

I glared at Mr. Varner when he started class because I had to go back to my seat. I went and sat down and when the lights went off for the movie I watched him the entire time.

I sighed in relief as the lights came on and the bell rang, I went over to Seth glad that Sarah had already left.

I walked with Seth out of the classroom and stopped when he did.

I noticed his gaze was on her and some other guy flirting.

'Oh Great.' I thought, 'Just what I don't need. Seth's jealous.'

I was inwardly seething but on the outside I made it look like I didn't notice what was going on.

"Seth, Seth." I said trying to get his attention.

When he looked at me and asked me out.

I froze and then smiled brightly at him.

I nodded my head and he took my hand and we walked to the cafeteria.

Shawn'sPOV

I was walking out of class and down the hall when I felt someone run into me and I fell backwards.

I was completely shocked to see that Sarah had fallen on top of me.

I looked her over as she was getting up and she offered me a hand which I took gratefully.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." I said.

"I'm Sarah, and you are?"

"I'm Shawn." I paused for a second and then got my courage to ask,

"I know this might sound really forward, but would you like to have lunch with me then maybe after school go see a movie."

I watched as she looked over to her right and I noticed Seth, the new guy, and remembered that yesterday I had seen them embracing.

I cursed inwardly, but then was shocked as she agreed.

She took my hand we walked towards the cafeteria talking, getting to know each other.

Inside I was really glad and on the outside I was trying to play it cool.


	4. Claiming

Ch.4 Claiming

Seth'sPOV

Tonight was my date with Rebecca, but also my plot to get Sarah back.

Screw the forbidden love crap.

I loved her and I wanted to be with her.

I just hoped she felt the same way.

I mean I wasn't so sure after her little performance with that Shawn guy.

If he knew what was good for him he would keep his hands off my female.

I finished getting ready for the night and went out to get my car.

I drove to Rebecca's house and got her.

On the drive there I complimented her purple silk dress that went with her auburn eyes and golden locks, so she wouldn't feel bad.

Then thankfully the rest of the drive was silent.

When we got there I immediately spotted the others.

I went and paid for the movie they were going to see and followed them in with Rebecca behind me.

I sat down directly behind them and Rebecca on my left side.

Halfway through the movie he put his arm around her and I was glad when she went to shake it off.

That meant that in the hallway it was just a show to get on my bad side.

So that also meant she didn't know I was here.

Her senses were definitely lacking.

During 3/4's of the movie he tried it again and she shook it off again.

I was seriously starting to get annoyed by this guy because he just wouldn't give up.

At the end of the movie she got up to leave with him following her.

Rebecca followed me as I followed them.

Sarah was going towards the ladies room and Shawn was following.

I thought one thing,

'He better not try anything.'

As she was about to open the door he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

I was growling lightly.

Sarah started to struggle and I was seriously about to step in, when he kissed her roughly.

She kept trying to push him away but he pulled her closer.

His hand went up the side of her leg about to go under her dress, when she managed to get away.

He slapper her and that's when I stepped in.

I was barely in control.

"Leave what is mine alone." I snarled.

She looked at me for the first realizing I was there.

Her eyes were really wide and I think I saw some relief in them.

"She isn't yours, she's mine. And I can do whatever I please."

"Not with her you don't."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it." He asked sounding cocky.

I went up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

He looked genuinely shocked.

I smirked and was about to do worse but Sarah stopped me.

I looked at her puzzled.

Did she want this creep.

"Don't hurt him, just let him go."

"Why?" I asked mad that she still thought good of him.

"Because I don't want you to go to jail."

Oh so she wasn't worried about him she was worried about me.

That made me feel better.

I dropped him to the floor and he was out cold.

I left him there and turned to her.

"I'll give you a ride home."

She didn't argue but then I remembered Rebecca.

I looked to her and she looked mad.

"Rebecca come on I'll drive you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You were just using me."

"Rebecca, it's..."

"I don't care. I'm walking home."

I was guilty about how I used Rebecca, but it wouldn't have worked out for us anyway.

I already had the one I loved.

I watched as Rebecca stormed out of there.

I started to walk towards my car knowing that Sarah was following me.

On the drive to her house she started to talk.

"I'm not yours you know."

I wondered when she was going to bring that up.

I thought 'Maybe not now but you will be.'

"I wanted to tell you something." I began and knew she was listening.

"What I said before about you meaning nothing to me. I lied. I just..well..it's forbidden for us to be together."

She laughed a sad laugh.

"Don't you think I know that. I was willing to go against the others until you said what you said."

"Well Sarah you see I love you."

She looked at me shocked.

"I thought that I loved you, you know. But now I'm not so sure. You broke my heart you know that."

"I'm really sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen. Do you know what an imprint is."

"I've heard of it."

"Well an imprint is where a werewolf sees someone and they automatically know that that person is their soulmate."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with something like she already knew.

"Because you are that to me."

"Well I'm not just going to come back now. You really hurt me and I have to think it over."

"I know."

By now we were at her house and as she got out of the car I got out with her.

I walked around to where she was and when she looked up she saw me.

I leaned down and captured her lips.

When I pulled away I said,

"That's just to help you decide. I hope you make the right choice."

She gave me a small smile and I knew I had a lot of work before I had her back and tomorrow I would start.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded then headed in.

I got into my car, glad that I knew I still had a chance.

Sarah'sPOV

I walked into the house glad to know that I still meant something to him.

Of course I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

He had to work for my forgiveness.

Yes, I still loved him, but I was going to teach him a lesson.

That's kind of funny actually.

It's like training a puppy. How ironic.

That's when I felt my parents presence in the living room.

Time to explain.

I walked into the living room ready to explain, but what was strange was they had smiles on their faces.

'Oh no, what happened.' I thought worried.

I walked to them warily.

"What's with the smiles?" I asked cautious.

Mom was the first one to speak.

"We overheard you two talking..." She started.

"Yeah, and?" I asked when she didn't finish.

"Well it's obvious you two like each other and I know that he hurt you, but I also know you're going to give him a second chance with or without our permission. So instead of you sneaking around, we approve."

Well that was easier then I expected.

"Wait a minute, what's the catch." I said knowing that it wouldn't be this easy.

"That he doesn't hurt you again." Dad said.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I gave them each a hug and went upstairs.

Shawn'sPOV

I woke up on the floor and all the earlier events came back.

I was really mad what did he think he was proving.

I was going to get her back one way or another.

With that I got up off the floor and walked to my car.

RPOV

I was seething.

That bastard go back with that slut.

He was just using me.

Ugh, he wouldn't get away with this.

I walked behind the alley and smiled evilly.

'Oh no, he wouldn't.' I thought then my eyes turned a red color and I disappeared.


	5. Lessons Learned

Ch.5 Lessons Learned

Sarah'sPOV

I woke up to the sun shining straight into my room. That was quite strange thing to happen though, because this is Forks.

The place where there is barely any sunlight, and nothing but cloudy, rainy, days.

I got up and moved over to the window closing the curtains.

I went over to my closet and picked out a red tank top and matching skirt that went to my knees.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail, applied light make-up and left the rest to just natural.

I jumped slightly when a horn honked outside.

I peered from behind the curtains and saw Seth's car.

I smiled a small smile and thought,

'Well if he insists on picking me up, I'm not complaining'

I walked down the stairs gracefully and saw my mom in the living room by herself with a knowing smile on her face.

I nodded to her and turned to leave.

I opened the door and walked to his side of the door.

He rolled down his window and I said,

"What makes you think I need a ride." I said with a smirk.

"All right if you don't need a ride I'll just leave," He said teasing.

He started to roll up the window when I said,

"Alright if you insist."

Before he finished rolling up the window I saw him smile.

I got into the seat on the other side of the car and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came." I said.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"Well I would never turn down a free ride." I said jokingly.

"Oh, is that all I am?" He said faking hurt.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically.

"I could just let you walk from here."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right."

I sighed with relief and said,

"You know if you're trying to win me back, this isn't the way to do it."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Threatening to abandon me."

"I was just joking."

"Yeah, so am I." I said my voice getting brighter.

By now we were at the school and parked in the parking lot.

"Oh you..." He started to say then leaned over and started to tickle me.

In between giggles I said,

"No..Stop...School...starting."

He reluctantly stopped and got out of his side of the car, while I got out of my side.

He joined me in front of his car and he took my hand, while I playfully glared up at him.

"Did I say you could hold my hand?" I asked him with fake venom.

"I didn't ask." He said right back.

I was shocked, I didn't expect that.

I let him hold my hand as we walked into the school, but when we had to part he let go of my hand, but not before he hugged me.

I knew if I let him keep doing this then he would think he was forgiven, so before the hug was over I pushed him away.

Without another word I turned and went my opposite way.

When third period came I walked to class slower than normal hoping he would beat me there.

I walked into class and sure enough he was there he was looking better then he had a right to be.

I walked past him and sat down totally ignoring him.

I wanted him to know he still didn't have me back.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to me.

"Nothing." I said emotionless.

"Something is, you weren't like this this morning."

"Well I've told you before I wasn't going to come back that fast."

"So, that's what this is about." He said to himself.

"What else would it be about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything else I hoped."

"Whatever, pay attention." With that I ended the conversation and turned to the teacher, but he wouldn't give it up.

"Please, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me."

'Anything.' I thought to myself.

'Anything had possibilities.'

"I'll think about it." I said to get him to shut up.

It worked, he was finally quiet.

After class I walked towards the cafeteria with him right behind me.

I thought of a lost puppy dog and then laughed inwardly at how ironic that was, considering he was a werewolf and all.

When we got to an empty table I turned to him.

"You want me back, and you'll do anything for it right?"

"Yes." He said a little too eagerly.

"I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed me before, like it's the first,last, and most precious kiss."

"Right now, in front of everybody?" He asked embaressed while he gulped.

"Yeah." I said.

I knew if he did this then I would gladly go back to him.

"Alright," he said with sudden confidence.

"Excellent."

He offered me his hand once he stood up and took it eagerly.

Once he had my hand in his he pulled me to him and captured my lips.

It was a kiss filled with passion.

One that wanted you wanting more while it still satisfied you.

One that was filled with promise and longing.

One that you spent all your life searching for and once you found it you wanted it to last forever.

One that was like nothing else you've ever experienced.

It was a kiss that sealed you to that person.

When he pulled away I was disappointed, but I then felt stares on us.

I looked around and everyone there was looking at us.

Some with jealously some with envy.

I knew I was blushing and I turned to him and said,

"I forgive you."

I took his hand and we dumped our trays and walked out of the school to his car.

Seth'sPOV

When she stated her claim I thought I was going to die of embaressment.

She wanted me to kiss her in front of everyone.

That was something I was willing to do, but it was still quite nerve-wrecking.

I offered her my hand and once I had it I pulled her to me.

I captured her lips and the kiss was perfect.

It was so sweet, she tasted like a strawberry covered in chocolate.

It was a kiss that you never wanted to end because you knew that you had found your soulmate.

It was something that was like fireworks going off inside you and you didn't want the pleasure to go away.

It was like a dream that you wanted to never wake up from.

I almost whimpered when we had to pull away.

I noticed the blush on her cheeks and saw that everyone was staring at us, but I could care less.

The beautiful brunette in front of me said the three words that I had wanted to hear for awhile.

She forgave me.

She took my hand and we dumped our trays and walked away from the school towards my car.

I didn't know where we were going, and I didn't care as long as I was with her.


	6. Our Secret

Ch.6 Our Secret

Sarah'sPOV

I was watching Seth as he was driving glad that he had kissed me in front of everyone, but still a bit embarrassed

I think he felt my gaze on him, because he turned to me with a small smile.

"I'm glad you forgive me." He said barely above a whisper.

"Me too." I said in equal volume.

After a few minutes of silence passed I spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I groaned and said,

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise."

"Uh-huh," I said doubtful.

Just then he pulled the car over.

I was confused.

We were parked on the side of the forest and then I saw it.

A trail...

I, just like my mother, hated hiking.

"We're hiking," I said and my voice sounded like a squeak.

"Yes," He said warily upon hearing my voice.

"Is that a problem?"

"N-N-No." I stuttered.

"I'll be fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just that..."

"What?"

"No, you'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't"

'Here goes nothing' I thought.

"Well I'm really clumsy, it runs in the family, and I've never been particularly fond of hiking."

"I promise I won't let you fall."

"Now I feel safe." I said sarcastically.

"I'm wounded."

"I'm sure." I said laughing.

"Oh, I see, my pain brings you pleasure."

"Of course not." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He said and got out of the car.

I followed his example hesitantly.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and started leading me down the path.

"By the way we're not staying on the trail."

"No trail." I barely managed to get out.

"A half-vampire afraid of falling, now that's a first."

"Don't laugh at me."

"No, not at you just the irony."

"Ha Ha funny, jerk."

I said jerking my hand out of his and continuing to walk ahead of him.

Stopping only when I realized I had no idea where we were going.

When he caught up to me he said,

"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me."

"I'll think about." I said with a smirk.

"It's this way." He said changing the subject.

I think he was mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked following him.

He looked startled and turned to me.

"No, just in thought."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"It's not important."

I didn't like him avoiding the question.

What was he thinking about that he didn't want to tell me.

"Please tell me."

"No, it's not important."

"But it is to me." I said in a low voice.

He looked at me and I think he saw hurt reflected in my eyes, because he answered.

"I was just thinking about this friend of mine. His name is Jake." He paused, and I thought,

'Jake didn't he like my mom a while back?'

"Is Jake's last name by any chance Black?

"Yes, it is. How did you know?" He asked puzzled.

"My mom knew him pretty well. Actually he said he was in love with her."

"Wait, is your mom Bella Swan?"

"Cullen now, but yes."

"That means your dad is Edward."

"Yes, why?"

"He caused Jake so much pain." He said in a strained tone.

"My dad didn't do it. It wasn't my mom's fault that she chose Edward over Jacob."

"Maybe so, but it broke Jacob's heart."

"Well I'm sorry, but don't blame my family for that."

"I'm sorry, it was just a hard time for us."

"It's fine, now why were you thinking about him for?"

"Well this place I'm taking you is where we saved your mom from being killed."

"Oh you're taking me to the meadow?" I asked slightly excited.

I had been there once and always wished I had someone to share it with.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It was my parents, and they showed it to me once." I paused embarrassed to finish.

"Yeah?" He said urging me on.

"Well," I started a blush on my cheeks.

"I've always wanted someone to share it with, and know I have someone." I said facing away from him.

Then his hand was under my chin and he turned me to face him.

I looked up into his eyes and his lips came down on mine.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

I was disappointed when we broke apart for air, but then grabbed his hand again and we started walking towards the meadow.

When we arrived my breath was taken away just as it was the first time I layed eyes on it, but this time it was more special because Seth was with me.

We went and sat down under a huge oak tree and I leaned into him.

After a few minutes in silence I whispered into his ear.

"I have a secret..." I said teasingly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I have a secret too." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah?" I said suppressing a giggle.

"I love you too."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I guess that's our secret along with this place."

"I love that."

"Me too."

I kissed him quickly on the lips and then jumped up.

"It's getting late, we have to go home."

"To bad. I was content with just being with you."

"So was I. One day though it will just be us and no one will be able to tell us what to do."

"Sounds like paradise."

"It will be."

I offered him my hand and pulled him to his feet and he stumbled and fell into me.

Our lips touched and when we pulled away I said,

"You know instead of falling all you had to do was just kiss me."

"That's...not...what...I..was..doing." He said in between pauses.

"Sure it wasn't."

I quickly kissed him and said,

"With me I can just kiss you like that. No warning or anything."

"Oh really." He said and pulled me into an unbreakable embrace and kissed me long and hard.

This kiss was different from the others, this kiss was commanding and seductive.

When he pulled away I said,

"Now you have to do that more often."

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled at him and he smiled a crooked smile that I recognized what how my dad smiles at my mom.

I instantly loved that smile.

"You should smile more often, it suites you."

"Thank you. I smile because I know you're happy."

"I couldn't be happier."

With that I turned and walked with him through the woods back to the car.

Once we got in the car he drove me home.

SethsPOV

As I drove her home I kept looking at her in the corner of eyes.

I was still amazed that this angel was mine.

I couldn't have asked for a better life mate.

When I smiled I could see the question in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beauty as you as my own."

I watched as she blushed and decided that that blush was my favorite emotion about her, besides her love.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I said un-expectantly.

"Maybe, but I know I love you more."

"Only in your dreams."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not true in reality to."

I was shocked that she had dreamed about me.

"You dream about me?"

"Of course, don't you dream about me?" She asked confused and puzzled.

"Yes, I just didn't think-"

"You know what it doesn't matter. I'm glad to know you think about me even in your sleep." I said laying my hand on top of hers.

Just then I saw her house and pulled into her driveway.

As I parked I said,

"Will they be mad?"

"About what?"

"School."

I saw recognition in her eyes and she said,

"I don't know, I'll just have to see."

"Do you want me to come in with you."

"You'd come into a house of vampires?" she asked with astonishment.

I hadn't thought about that but my answer was still the same.

"I would, because I would be doing it with and for you."

"That's so sweet, but no I don't think it'll be a problem. You should head on home."

"Alright." I said reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Until tomorrow." she said some-what sadly.

"That seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She admitted some-what reluctantly.

"It's the same for me."

She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye and quickly kissed me on the lips before getting out of the car.

As I was backing out of the driveway I looked in the rear view mirror and saw her waving.

I held up a hand in a goodbye wave and turned my attention back to the road, but not before seeing her parents coming out of the house.

I hoped she wouldn't be in trouble and as long as the pack didn't find out where I had been then I should be fine.

I just hoped that the guys who saw me leave with her and kiss her wouldn't blab to the others.

Sarah'sPOV

I got out of the car after quickly kissing him goodbye and waved goodbye.

I saw as he waved back and then felt two presences behind me.

I gulped before I turned around.

"Yes?" I said nervously.

"Why did you skip school?" My mother asked.

"There is a good reason for that..." I said trailing off.

"Yes?" My mom said telling me to go on.

"Well you see this is what happened." I said retelling the story.

"That's not really a good reason, but since I see that you did it out of love this one time you're off the hook." she said with a all knowing smile.

"Thanks." I said happily and hugged her then turned to dad and hugged him.

"But," my dad said interrupting my good mood.

"Yes?"

"You have to go upstairs and get your homework done now."

"Okay," I said knowing I was off the hook.

SethsPOV

I got home and saw the others outside waiting for me I guessed.

Once I got out of the car and they all looked up at me, I knew for a fact they were waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said trying to sound casual.

It didn't work.

"Why were you with her?" Sam demanded.

"Because I love her and she loves me and nothings going to keep us apart."

"She's just using you."

"No, she's not. She honestly loves me for me and I love her for her."

"She's a half-vampire living in a house full of vampires. She can't be trusted."

"You know I remember once when you told me not to judge a book by it's cover. I think you need to follow your own advice before you start telling me how to live my life." I said and marched past them into the house and into my room, slamming the door once I got there.

I turned my music on to distract me so I wouldn't turn into my wolf form and just as it started to work there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I said.

"It's me." Emily said.

Since it was just Emily I said,

"Come in."

She opened the door slowly and when she saw I was alright she came in and sat in a chair next to the bed I was occupying.

"Yes?"

"You know how Sam can be. He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Yeah, well he sure does a good job of showing it."

"Just give him time to accept the circumstances. Once he meets her I'm sure he'll see she's a lovely girl and you belong together."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well then you have to decide if you're going to let him run your life or if you're going to take control of it."

"Thanks Emily."

"Anytime." She said and placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving.


	7. Connections past the limit

Ch.7 Connetion past the limit

Sarah'sPOV

I woke up the next morning with a bad feeling.

I knew something bad was going to happen.

I just didn't know what it was yet, but soon, very soon I would figure out.

I got out of bed and did my regular scheldule of getting ready before going downstairs to meet Seth.

Over the last couple of days since I had gotten back with Seth I felt like I could take the world, but this morning it was as if I was in a black hole with no escape.

I knew when I was at the bottom of the stairs and looking out the window at the driveway where his car should've been parked that was what my bad feeling was.

He wasn't there.

'Did this mean something happened to him because we are together?' I thought.

I turned around when I felt a presence behind me.

"Mom, he isn't here today, so I'm going to take my car."

"Alright."

I went out the door to my car all the while hoping that he didn't get in trouble for us being together.

When I got to school I wasn't surprised to see his car not there.

As lunch came the person I least expected came up to me.

"Rebecca, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that there are no hard feelings between us."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How about after school we do something as friends."

"Sounds good." I said glad that that was one less thing I had to deal with.

After school I got into her car and we started driving down the road.

As I turned to her to ask her where we were going she parked the car.

I was confused and was about to ask what was going on when she put her hand on my arm.

I felt instant pain.

It was like being hit by lightening over and over again.

The next thing I knew everything was black and I could hear faint laughter.

I had one thought as I passedo out,

'What are you, Rebecca?'

SethsPOV

It was next morning and I felt terrible.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

My head was throbbing and I had a major nausa attack.

If I was a regular human I would call it a hangover after having to many drinks but that wasn't possible.

I could that Emily was the only one in the house, so I called out,

"Emily come here."

The next minute the door was open and Emily was looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up like this."

"I'll go call the others for help."

I nodded my head weakly and then let my head fall back on the pillows.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

Dream

Everything around me was black until I heard a calling somewhere in the distance.

"Hello is anyone there?" I heard the voice ask.

"Over here." I yelled.

The next thing I knew Sarah was in front of me.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in the car with Rebecca and tons of pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said that she wanted to do something with me as friends and so I went with her afterschool, but then she parked on the side of the road and touched my arm and I felt like I had been shocked by lightning over and over again. Then I fell into unconsciousness. That's probably how I'm here now."

"If she does anything life threatening to you, I will kill her." I threatened.

Then I felt like I was being called, the room started to spin and I heard Sarah calling out to me.

I tried to call back and when I did I woke up.

End Dream

I looked around at the others who's faces were concerned.

"Sarah.." I said.

"What about her?" Sam asked.

"She's in trouble I have to get to her." I said trying to get up, but his hand came to my chest and stopped me.

"Let go." I growled out.

"No, you can't go anywhere in your condition."

"I'll be fine." I said trying to get up again, but then I felt a terrible pain and groaned while falling back down.

"If I can't go you have to help her."

"Where is she?" The others asked.

I quickly explained to them of my dream and they all left except for Sam and Emily.

"Sam, why aren't you going to help?"

"Because maybe this will show you that you two aren't meant for each other."

I glared up at him and said,

"If she dies you'll die with her."

He didn't budge an inch so I got out of bed myself and got dressed before following the others.

As I went out the door I heard Emily yell,

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

I didn't stick around to hear the answer.

I had to find Sarah before it was too late, and if that happened then I would never forgive myself.

RPOV

I watched as she fell unconscious then teleported us to the old abandoned wooden shed that I had set up in the middle of the woods, where no one would find us.

As I tied her to the chair I heard something off in the distance.

I quickly put up a barrier around the shed so that no one would see it as they passed by.

I looked out the only window and saw two wolves go by.

I chuckled softly at how my plan was going and saw one of them look up at me.

I held my breath and hoped it would think that it was just there imagination.

I didn't have to wait long because the other one looked at him and then he kept going.

The next moment they took off running.

I guessed that another one of them had called to them, with what they thought was a lead.

It was a good thing that I had put up false leads everywhere.

I was thinking that to myself when I heard Sarah stir behind me.

I looked to her and walked up to her.

Just as she opened her eyes I slapped her as hard as I could.

Almost knocking the chair down with her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Are you that stupid?"

I sighed and said,

"You stole Seth away from me and made me look like a fool. He used me and you're going to pay for his mistakes."

"He'll find me."

"I'm counting on it, except you see you won't be here to see him come." I paused and then continued.

"You'll be long gone."

I saw her eyes wide as she caught my meaning.

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have." I said with a laugh.


	8. My Hero

Ch.8 My Hero

Sarah'sPOV

I had been with Rebecca for a day now and I was starting to doubt that Seth would find me. Whenever I fell asleep I always expected him to be there but he never was again. I think it was because he stopped sleeping trying to find me, but it would be better if he fell asleep.

I looked up when I heard the only door in this small shack shut. I knew that Rebecca was back and she wasn't happy. I knew better then to talk, last time that happened I got slighty hurt. I still had the bruise to prove it. So when she spoke to me I was surprised.

"I've decided I'm done waiting."

I looked at her confused, waiting for her to go on.

"He has found all the false leads and this is getting boring. I thought it would last longer but he has become very persistent not resting once. Soon he will find you and that will ruin everything, so I think I'll just kill you and get over with it."

I looked at her trying to find out if she was telling the truth.

"But if you kill me then how do you know he'll still come for you?"

"Oh, trust me I know. He loves you and will come for revenge."

"But you will only die then."

"That's what you think." She said as she walked towards me.

Every step closer I could feel the lighting pain and I screamed out in pain.

The pain was gone all of a sudden. And a new pain was there.

A searing pain across my cheek.

"Shut up bitch, you'll ruin everything."

I never thought about that. I had never tried to do anything like it before.

I went to scream again for help this time, but was stopped.

This time the pain was so unbearable that I wasn't able to do anything but shut my eyes really tight and I screamed in my mind.

The next thing I knew the door was knocked down and there was a great wolf in it's place.

The pain was gone since Rebecca was now looking at the door in shock as was I.

It was,

'Seth!' I thought happily.

The wolf looked at me for a brief moment and then to Rebecca and growled.

Rebecca looked scared for only a moment before laughing.

I thought she was insane but then I saw her eyes turning red and a powerful purple aura around her.

I cringed as her power hit me, and Seth staggered.

"You can not defeat me."

I then heard a voice,

'You will die for hurting the one I love.'

I then heard Rebecca laugh again.

I then realized that the voice was Seth's and somehow I was able to hear this thoughts.

'Was this a new power?' I thought.

'Yes.'

I jumped slightly as I heard his voice answer my question.

I nodded knowing we had something against her.

"I am Hiroshima and I have come a great way to destroy you and your soon-to-be-mate."

'Why?' I heard seth growl out asking the question I too wanted to know.

"I'm going to kill you anyways, why not tell you. You have heard of the Volturi have you not?"

'Yes.' Seth thought.

"Well there are one's like them but for us, shape shifters."

'I thought we were werewolves?' Seth thought confused.

"No that is only what you thought because of all the stories from Hollywood. But you are not, the only reason you turned into a wolf is because you thought about it like all the others. You could have been anything you wanted. But I'm changing the subject. They ordered me to kill you because a shapeshifter and a half-vampire child will destroy us all."

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"Because as you know Alice sees the future and we have someone like her but who can see farther into the future for anything and it always comes true."

"So if we stayed apart then you wouldn't have to kill us?" I asked even though I knew I would rather die then part from Seth.

"No, it's too late now, we can not risk the possibility."

'We wouldn't have done it anyways.' Seth and I thought at the same time.

"You will either surrender or die very painfully."

"Well there's no way we're giving up without a fight." I said.

Seth howled and in the next moment the other shape shifters were there.

I knew that my new power was able to communicate with others through my mind so I tried to contact my family.

A few moment later they were all there, glaring at the shape shifters and Rebecca.

By then Edward had read my mind and was telling the others softly what was going on.

All eyes were now on Rebecca.

"You still won't win. I told you I know the outcome."

"Yes, maybe but you don't know the power of a family who sticks together."

"We shall see." She said getting into a fighting position.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm going to stop it here. I know it's short and I'm going to try and make the next ch. longer. Anyways please review. Hope you like it. Until next time,

Lonely-girl-in-this-world-14


End file.
